Jealous
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Tentang kecemburuan Sehun pada kekasihnya yang lebih memilih klub Chelsea dibanding dirinya. Kaihun. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Rated M.


Jealous

Pairing : Kaihun

Maaf belum bisa lanjutin ff yang lain (^_^) waktuku banyak aku abisin untuk streaming n vote untuk EXO.

Ini epep special untuk member grup anak ayam, Anggi ini ff untuk kamu. wkwkwk

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasa perasaan sakit itu datang lagi, perutnya memang terasa sakit sejak kedatangannya kemarin di Jepang dan semakin terasa sakit saat ia paksakan untuk berlatih bersama para hyungnya. Ia sudah meminum obat penahan rasa sakit tadi sesaat sebelum ia dan para hyungnya naik ke atas stage untuk bernyanyi, tapi sepertinya obat itu tidak terlalu manjur untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya. Merasa penampilannya mungkin akan kurang maksimal malam ini, Sehun akhirnya mengatakan kepada fans kalau keadaannya sekarang sedang kurang baik, sembari berharap kekasihnya mungkin akan sedikit lebih peka padanya. Tapi sepertinya harapan Sehun sia-sia saja, Jongin hanya berdiri diam di sana dan memandanginya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan semua orang, berharap semua orang tidak melihat ekspresi kecewanya karena Jongin yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin menghampirinya meskipun ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau perutnya sedang sakit.

Berpikir positif Sehun, mungkin Jongin malu untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya di atas panggung. Hanya hal itu yang terus Sehun pikirkan saat ia menari di atas panggung sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Namun pikiran positif Sehun tidak bertahan lama, karena saat konser usai dan para artis SM berkumpul di atas stage yang sama, Jongin bahkan tidak sekalipun mendekat padanya. Kekasih tampannya itu lebih memilih untuk dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya, Taemin, bercanda bersama tanpa menyadari bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat melihatnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia hanya diam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, wajahmu pucat sekali." Kyungsoo tampak begitu cemas saat melihat wajah Sehun.

"Tak apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sehun lemah.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Hun, kita akan langsung kembali ke hotel," Chanyeol yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka segera meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Diam-diam member tertinggi di EXO itu meringis saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Sehun.

"Iya hyung, aku ingin cepat kembali ke hotel dan tidur." Sehun sekali lagi menoleh pada Jongin yang terlihat tertawa bahagia bersama Taemin.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, pedulikan saja kesehatanmu sendiri," gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, walau ia tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa bersikap tak peduli pada Jongin, mengingat betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk pria tersebut.

Begitu mereka kembali ke backstage, Sehun bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya. "Hyung, malam ini aku tidur bersamamu ya."

"Bukannya kau tidur dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia mungkin akan tidur dengan Taemin hyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang masih belum membereskan barang-barangnya, namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk kembali mengobrol dengan Taemin. "Kau cemburu pada kedekatan mereka?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun cepat. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat istirahat hyung, rasanya lelah sekali dan perutku juga masih terasa sakit."

Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun berbohong padanya, ia dapat melihat kecemburuan di mata Sehun saat menatap ke arah Jongin dan Taemin, tapi ia diam saja. Mood Sehun sedang tidak bagus dan ia tidak ingin membuat maknae imut itu bertambah sedih. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur bersamaku malam ini, biar Suho hyung yang tidur dengan Jongin."

"Gomawo hyung," Sehun beranjak maju untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu memilih untuk menghindar.

"Lenganku masih sakit Hun, jangan peluk-peluk."

"Hehehe, maaf hyung, aku lupa."

.

.

.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski sudah pindah ke kamar Kyungsoo, namun tetap saja ia akhirnya di tinggal sendiri, karena Kyungsoo yang mendadak di panggil oleh Suho, entah untuk melakukan apa, Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia mengisi kesunyian yang begitu kentara di dalam kamar hoter tersebut.

Saat ia sedang berpikir untuk pergi keluar dan berkumpul bersama para artist SM lain yang pastinya sedang reunian saat ini, ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau kekasihnya dan juga Chen hyung tampil di acara NCT Night Night. Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil handphonenya, tak ada salahnya bukan ia mengisi waktu dengan mendengarkan apa yang kekasihnya bicarakan di sana.

" _Diantara dua ini, mana yang akan kamu pilih? Melihat pertandingan Torres atau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sehun?"_

" _Pesta ulang tahun Sehun."_

Sehun tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Jongin, namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu memudar saat Jongin kembali bicara.

" _Setiap orang harus tahu kalau Torres sudah meninggalkan Chelsea dan aku adalah penggemar Chelsea."_

" _Lalu antara Chelsea dan pesta ulang tahun Sehun, kamu akan memilih yang mana?"_

" _Chelsea, aku sangat ingin melihat mereka bertanding secara langsung, sementara untuk pesta ulang tahun Sehun, bukankah masih ada tahun depan? Aku bisa merayakannya bersamanya di tahun yang akan datang."_

Wajah Sehun semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" _Kalau begitu kau bisa membawa Sehun untuk pergi bersamamu menonton pertandingan Chelsea."_

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan dari Chen hyung.

" _Untuk apa? Sehun tidak punya kepentingan di sini, yang fans Chelsea kan aku."_

Cukup sudah, Sehun melemparkan handphonenya dengan kasar, untung saja handphonenya jatuh ke karpet yang tebal dan lembut hingga tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun. "Tidak punya kepentingan katanya," Sehun mendengus. "Tentu saja, kau ingin pergi sendiri agar bisa menggoda gadis-gadis disana kan Kim Jongin." Sehun meremas bantal dengan kuat. "Kau bahkan tak peduli saat aku sakit. Hiks... aku memang tidak penting untukmu."

Sehun telungkup di atas kasur dan mulai terisak. "Aku benci Kim Jongin..."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan Sehun tak berniat untuk menoleh, ia yakin kalau itu pasti Kyungsoo hyung yang baru saja kembali dari kamar sebelah. Sehun makin menyembunyikan wajahnya, perasaannya amat sedih saat ini dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Tapi orang yang baru masuk itu tidak mengatakan apapun, Sehun bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, jadi ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya sambil sesekali terisak.

"Kenapa handphonenya bisa ada di sini Hun?"

Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, tapi suara orang yang sangat Sehun benci saat ini. Kim Jongin.

"Apa terjatuh?"

Sehun hanya diam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Sehun dapat merasakan kalau Jongin mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian duduk di tepi kasur.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Jongin mengusap lembut rambut orange Sehun, pria manis itu masih berbaring telungkup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sehun, kalau orang yang lebih tua darimu bertanya kau harus menjawabnya."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" akhirnya Sehun buka suara juga, ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping, memunggungi Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku kemari?" ulang Jongin. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu kekasihku."

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku, sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidur dengan Kyungsoo hyung bukan denganmu."

"Galak sekali," ucap Jongin. "Kau sedang PMS ya Hun?"

"Bukan urusanmu, pergi sana." Usir Sehun.

Bukannya pergi, Jongin justru membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah punggung Sehun, tangannya yang kekar mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Namun dengan cepat tangan Sehun menampik kasar tangan Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pergi sana."

"Kau ingin mengusirku?"

"Ini kamarku dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Sayang sekali, tapi Kyungsoo hyung lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama Suho hyung. Jadi aku yang akan tidur disini bersamamu."

"Mwo," Sehun langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, meringis ketika merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. "Kalau kau tidur di sini, aku yang akan keluar."

"Hati-hati Hun, perutmu masih sakit," Jongin ikut duduk dan mencoba merangkul pundak Sehun, namun lagi-lagi ditolak pria berparas manis tersebut.

"Apa pedulimu kalau perutku sakit."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja aku peduli padamu, kau kan kekasihku."

"Hahaha, masih ingat ternyata kalau aku kekasihmu? Ku pikir kau sudah lupa," ucap Sehun sinis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku tak pernah lupa kalau kau adalah kekasihku."

"Kekasih yang tak pernah peduli maksudmu?" tanya Sehun, matanya kembali basah dengan air mata. "Aku mau keluar, kau boleh tidur di sini." Sehun ingin beranjak dari kasur namun Jongin dengan cepat menahan lengannya.

"Duduklah, kita selesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Jongin singkat.

"Masalah apa?" Sehun mencoba berontak, "Aku tak punya masalah denganmu, sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak, kau marah padaku kan?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Toh hasilnya sama saja kan, kau tetap tak peduli padaku."

"Sehun..."

"Kau tidak peduli meski aku katakan perutku sakit."

"Sehun."

"Kau lebih memilih terus bersama Taemin hyung dibanding denganku." Sehun mengusap air matanya. "Yah, harus aku akui kalau aku kalah dibandingkan Taemin hyung, dia lebih cantik dan lebih lembut dibanding aku."

"Sehun, hentikan."

"Oh ya, kau bahkan lebih memilih Chelsea dibanding aku." Sehun mencoba tertawa tapi gagal, hanya isakan tangisnya yang terdengar. "Aku memang tak penting bagimu kan Jong, sekarang lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi. Kau boleh mengajak Taemin hyung tidur bersamamu, aku bisa tidur di luar."

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, membawa tubuh itu untuk lebih merapat padanya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Untuk beberapa saat ia membiarkan Sehun terus terisak di dadanya.

"Hiks, aku membencimu Kim Jongin, lepaskan aku." Tangan Sehun memukul lemah dada bidang Jongin. "Kau membuat hatiku sakit."

Jongin tetap diam, membiarkan Sehun meluapkan semua emosinya. Ia mencium kening Sehun berulang kali, berusaha menunjukkan betapa cintanya ia pada kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Maaf... tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu Hun."

"Alasan apa? bahwa kau lebih memilih Chelsea dan Taemin hyung di banding aku."

"Dengarkan aku dulu," satu tangan Jongin mengusap lembut punggung Sehun. "Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku tadi saat melihatmu di atas panggung. Aku sangat ingin menghampirimu dan memberimu pelukan tapi aku tak bisa."

"Karena Taemin hyung?"

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Hun." Jongin mencubit gemas hidung Sehun yang memerah. "Apa kau lupa bagaimana ketatnya manager mengawasi kita, aku takut kalau aku mendekat padamu, manager akan marah, tak apa kalau ia marah padaku, tapi aku tak akan bisa menerima kalau ia memarahimu."

Sehun diam, memang harus ia akui sejak keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang, bahkan saat di bandara mata manager hyung selalu mengawasi mereka.

"Soal di encore, aku sebenarnya ingin menghampirimu, tapi Taemin mengatakan padaku kalau ia sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku dan ingin bicara denganku sebentar, aku pikir tak ada salahnya aku bicara dengan temanku yang sudah lama tidak ku temui sementara kekasihku bisa bersama para hyung sebentar."

Sehun kembali terdiam.

"Kau tahu aku dan Taemin hanya berteman Hun, tidak lebih. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh darimu, bahkan meski di saat aku bicara dengan Taemin, apa kau tak lihat kalau mataku terus mengawasimu, Taemin sampai protes katanya tubuhku ada di dekatnya tapi hati dan pikiranku tidak. Apa yang ia katakan memang benar, hati dan pikiranku tak bisa tenang karena kau sedang sakit dan aku tak ada di dekatmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kepadaku?"

"Aku ingin tapi tak bisa, manager hyung memintaku untuk menjaga jarak dulu sementara waktu denganmu. Kau tahu sudah banyak fans yang curiga dengan kita dan manager hyung takut kalau rahasia kita akan terbongkar."

Sehun mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, sebelum kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin, memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan.

"Dan soal Chelsea, aku memohon pengertian darimu, kau tahu aku sangat menyukai klub itu, dan jadwal kita yang begitu padat membuatku tak bisa menonton langsung pertandingan mereka, karena itu aku memilih datang melihat pertandingan mereka."

"Tapi kau bilang tak ingin mengajakku menonton pertandingan mereka."

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau tak suka nonton bola, aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman berada di sana Hun."

Sehun diam.

"Lagi pula kau tak perlu khawatir, aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada Chelsea."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, mengecup bibir merah itu sekilas sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suara serak. "Kau tak perlu merasa cemburu. Aku hanya akan menonton pertandingan Chelsea satu kali, sementara denganmu aku bisa melakukan pertandingan sepanjang malam."

"Jongin..." wajah Sehun merona saat ia menyadari makna dari ucapan Jongin.

"Aku benar kan, aku bisa bertanding denganmu di atas ranjang sepanjang waktu. Kau lebih penting bagiku lebih dari apapun yang aku sukai Hun."

Sehun perlahan tersenyum.

"Bahkan kita bisa melakukan pertandingan itu sekarang." Jongin menjilat bibir Sehun sebelum melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jongin..." bisik Sehun saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" Jongin melepaskan kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan membelai lembut perutnya yang rata.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku sudah minum obat tadi."

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas kasur sementara ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun dan mengecup perutnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, kau butuh istirahat."

Jongin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan juga celana yang masih melekat di tubuh Sehun. Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk erat leher Jongin sementara bibirnya mengecup bibir Jongin dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, maaf sudah cemburu padamu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku menyukai sisi cemburumu Hun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Bibir itu kembali bertaut dalam ciuman yang panjang, sementara tangan Jongin membantu kaki Sehun untuk melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Ahhh..." satu desahan lembut keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun yang membengkak saat ciuman Jongin berpindah ke dadanya yang berisi. Jongin memutar lidahnya di nipple Sehun, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, sementara pinggulnya terus menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Sehun.

Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin saat mulut lihai pria tampan itu beralih melumat nipple Sehun yang satunya, meninggalkan jejak basah dan juga bekas kemerahan serta lecet di nipple Sehun.

"Kita langsung saja ya Hun, aku tahu kalau kamu lelah," Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, sebelah tangannya menangkup pantat berisi Sehun dan meremasnya dengan kuat, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan pinggul Sehun saat ia menyentakkan miliknya memasuki hole Sehun yang begitu rapat.

"Aaaakhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Perih dan sakit, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan holenya untuk dimasuki. Jongin menunduk, melumat nipple Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan kekasihnya itu dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhh..." Sehun kembali mendesah saat Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya, mendesak miliknya yang besar untuk masuk semakin dalam hingga menyentuh titik sensitif Sehun dengan begitu akurat.

Jongin menggigit gemas nipple Sehun sebelum ia mempercepat gerakannya keluar masuk di dalam hole ketat kekasihnya.

"Nyaaahhhhh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat ia tiba di puncaknya, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengecup dadanya sebelum kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka menjadikan dirinya yang terbaring di bawah dan Sehun di atas. "Bergerak sayang," bisiknya seraya meremas kuat pantat Sehun.

Sehun merangkukan tangannya di leher Jongin dan Jongin dengan rakus kembali melumat kedua nipplenya bergantian. Perlahan Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya, satu tangan Jongin menyusup ke sela tubuh mereka dan mengocok lembut kejantanan Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya sementara ia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat di atas Jongin. Jongin membantunya dengan ikut menaik turunkan pinggulnya, seirama dengan gerakan Sehun.

"Keeeluaarr.. ahhh..."

Sehun mengerang saat Jongin mengocok kuat kejantanannya. Dan ia ambruk di atas tubuh Jongin saat keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Jongin segera melepaskan kocokannya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan cukup erat.

"Saranghae..." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu tertidur di atas tubuhnya. "Tidurlah dan percayalah hanya kau yang akan selalu ada di hatiku dan juga pikiranku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hahahaha... abaikan jalan ceritanya yang kacau dan absurd.

Kemarin ada yang nanya ke aku, kenapa aku ga bikin grup sesama pecinta ff Kaihun di Line, pengen sih bikin tapi apa ada yang mau gabung. Wkwkwk

Yang udah baca please review

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
